


Sylvain "Manwhore" Gautier

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gay Sex, Gen, Romantic Caspar Von Bergliez, platonic Ingrid Brandl Galatea, slight Shamir Nevrand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: The name says it all, a man who loves women so much he gets a nickname of his own, and he owns that nickname. A series of prompts for Sylvain week 2020
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain José Gautier/Caspar Von Bergliez
Kudos: 10





	1. The most beautiful thing in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain explains one of his adorations. Prompt 1 "girls" for Sylvain week 2020

_ Man, can you even believe something as amazing, as beautiful, as ethereal, as wonderful, as precious, as… _

_ Well, to cut it short, can you believe girls exist? They’re the best thing that ever happened to this world! _

_ You have girls of all sizes: small, big, short, tall. You also have women of different color and personality and everything! You name it! I cannot begin to fathom how girls can be so beautiful. As pretty as angels, as delicate as flowers, but not only that, you can also find rough women, who aren’t afraid of speaking their mind, tough ladies who will throw down with you. Goddess Sothis bless us all for creating women. _

_ The stupid system forbids it, but I think that all women are queens, the most beautiful women, with beauty so grandiose that it can even be overwhelming! Beauty so grandiose that it can leave you speechless and make you babble senselessly, like an idiot. Not me though, but you get what I’m trying to say. _

_ Okay, let me tell you about this girl I was flirting with the other day. She was beyond beautiful! She had auburn-colored hair, and it was straight and it would flow along with the breeze. Man, I caught a whiff of her rose perfume and I tell you, I squealed right then. She had the most beautiful smile ever and she was so kind! I just had to take her for lunch at the dining hall and you know what? SHE ACCEPTED! Man, I was super happy. I couldn’t stop looking at her wonderful smile as she spoke. _

_ I uhh… to be honest, I don’t remember much about what she was talking about, but trust me when I tell you she was the most beautiful woman in all Fódlan! Even the goddess would’ve been overwhelmed by her beauty! It’s like… like she was made by the goddess herself or something. After going for a meal she accepted to take a stroll around town and man, was that the funniest. There was this small fair and various game stands, I won her a couple of plushies thanks to my amazing skills, she was so impressed she gave me a kiss on the cheek. _

_ You know the rest, so I’m skipping that part. _

_ Oh! I also have to tell you about this other girl I met the other day. She had the most beautiful curves I’ve ever seen, you know I like big women too! And she was gentle and fun and very knowledgeable. She even beat Annette in deciphering a complex magic circle, then she demonstrated it by actually casting the magic, she left us both astounded. Later on she told me that if I wanted to, she could teach me some magic and that she could sense I had an affinity for it. Not gonna lie though, after spending time with her I really wanted to try my hand at magic, haha! Let me tell you. I do think I have a chance at it, I managed to cast a fire spell easily. Think I’m gonna spend more time with this girl. _

_ Did I ever tell you about that hot lady at the market? The other day I was buying some groceries for the professor, geez, that guy could certainly not ask me to run his errands. Anyway, I was buying fruit when I saw this extremely hot lady walking around with a basket, so I decided to help, you know how chivalrous I am. I carried her stuff and I might have flirted a little with her, heh. I could tell she was so into me, but if you think she wasn’t, I’ll tell you that later on, when I had everything set in her carriage, she made out with me and we had to go inside it to get a little more…. comfy. Later on, she told me she was a noble from the alliance territory and that she always came to this specific market every few weeks or so because of the better produce. Needless to say, I think I got a friend to visit every few weeks. You can’t see me right now but I’m winking. _

_ Oh, one last thing to mention. Yesterday I was talking with Shamir. You’ve ever noticed how deadly beautiful she is? I cannot even begin to explain how crazy she got me the day I asked her to practice some combat moves with me and then she had me in a leglock. She smelled so sweet too! I think she was using this slight rose perfume I used to give this girl that I fancied, it smelled faintly of lavender with a slight hint of roses. Who would’ve thought Shamir would be wearing that. I thought she wasn’t a perfume kind of woman, but I guess I was wrong. I wanted to try and pull that move where you put your arms around someone when you’re explaining how to use a weapon, but my plan didn’t work out, she ended up putting her arms around me when she was teaching me how to use a bow. It looked funny because I’m a good head taller than her, so she had to go on her tiptoes just to see where I was aiming and even then she couldn’t see clearly, hahaha! _

_ I know I already said this, but having women in this world is literally the best thing that could ever happen to us. _

_ I have way more stories to tell you but I’m running out of paper, and Ingrid won’t do me the favor of sending this to you if I take more time writing, so, see ya!. _

_ I love women--I mean, Sylvain. _


	2. Studying's for chumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Caspar find themselves punished for not performing well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is promp 2 "study" for Sylvain week 2020! :D

The two men found themselves in the classroom of the Blue Lions, both sitting on the same table with piles of books scattered around them and on the floor. There were no sounds in the room, except for the faint grunting, whimpering and whining that came from both of them, as if they had orchestrated doing so at the same time between short intervals.

Caspar threw his hands in the air. “Ugh, I hate studying so much! Why did the professor have to punish us and have us do this?!” He scratched his head in frustration, looking at the book opened on the table.

“Beats me,” Sylvain responded, his gaze into his book as well. “It’s not like we were doing bad stuff. I was just taking a stroll around town with a cute girl. What were you doing?” he asked non-chalantly, turning to look at Caspar.

“I was just training! I don’t know why that’s bad. I was just trying to get stronger for our next mission, ugh.” He dropped his face onto the book and groaned. “You think the professor hates us or something?”

“It’s because you both failed your certification exams.” A sudden voice called from behind them. “Why aren’t you studying?” asked Byleth, walking to the front of the room.

Caspar’s entire self shot up, sitting straight. “What?! That was a certification exam? Why didn’t you tell us?! What kind of certification exam to be a warrior requires you to do math?”

Then, Sylvain continued before Byleth could speak, “And what kind of certification exam to be a soldier asks you to calculate the speed at which you throw a javelin? That’s just nonsense.”

However, Byleth’s face didn’t show any emotion other than slight annoyance. “Be quiet and continue with your work. You’ll be taking the exams tomorrow once again." He walked next to the students afterward, his penetrating gaze almost paralyzing the two men. “Lady Rhea assigned me on a mission with Alois and Shamir, you two stay here and continue working. If I come back and don’t see you two studying, I will not have you participate on the upcoming missions, understood?”

With a defeated sigh, both of them answered, “Yes, professor”, as they dropped their heads sadly.

“Good. I’ll be going then.” Byleth left the room, leaving both Sylvain and Caspar alone in silence.

Moments after, the two of them continued their silent studying, keeping the grunts and the whimpers going on between short intervals of time. Neither of them wanted to be there. For Caspar, fighting’s where it’s at, there was no need for him to use his brain for mathematical operations while fighting. For Sylvain, having to know the speed at which a javelin flies? That was stupid for him. He didn't dislike math entirely, but he didn't understand why he needed to know something like that. Why couldn’t Byleth understand that?

Neither was working, they both just stared at the books in front of them until Caspar got up from his chair. “Oh, screw this, I’m not studying for this thing, I’m gonna train in here instead.” He walked to the side and began throwing punches in the air. “C’mon, Sylvain, train with me for a bit, we can wrestle.”

Sylvain looked at the shorter man, energetically dancing around the room with fast foot-play. “Sure beats studying,” he said with a smile before he quickly ran over to Caspar and tackled him onto the ground.

They began wrestling then, with Caspar quickly shifting his feet so he’d push Sylvain off of him. With a swift motion, he launched himself over the taller man and wrapped his legs around Sylvain’s to prevent him from moving. However, with the difference in size, the redhead was still able to stand up and slam Caspar hard onto the wall to free himself.

Caspar groaned due to the impact, but he wasn’t done, he quickly grabbed Sylvain once again, twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him into the wall in turn. Caspar was pretty strong for someone his size, but Sylvain was plenty strong as well. He pushed his body and managed to throw Caspar onto the floor once again. He quickly straddled him and pinned his arms to the ground, effectively finishing the wrestling. “You know, Caspar, this isn’t as funny as I thought it’d be.”

“Y-yeah, it’s not.” Caspar was grunting with a small blush on. “Could you get off of me? You’re heavy.” He wasn’t in the least, but having Sylvain, a professional slacker as Ingrid had once called him, beating him at wrestling? Disappointing.

“Whoop, here you go.” He lifted Caspar as he stood up. “I don’t wanna go back to study, and I don’t know what else we could do in here.” He grabbed his chin, thinking for a second. Ideas always flooded his mind when they didn’t have anything to do with studying at the academy. “I know! The professor said he wanted us to stay here when he came, but he didn’t mention we couldn’t go out and come back before he left. What do you say, Caspar? Wanna leave this classroom with me?” He winked as he spoke, trying to convince the other man so they didn’t study.

The blue-haired man had to think for a second, but honestly, he didn’t worry. In fact, he liked Sylvain’s idea. “I know the three of them together will finish that mission in no time, but they’ll take some time coming back. I’m in, Sylvain!”

They didn’t say any other word before they ran out of the classroom. Nevertheless, they had to stop abruptly because neither of them knew where the other wanted to go, or if they wanted to go someplace actually. "Uhhh…” Sylvain trailed off, looking at caspar with a confused face.

“Don’t give me that face, I was following you! I thought you had an idea of what we could do.” Caspar crossed his arms, waiting while Sylvain thought for another moment.

“Hmm… Well, we can always go chase some girls, that’d be interesting, got anybody who caught your eye, Caspar?” he asked with a smile. He was always up for some girl action.

“Not really. Mostly what catches my eye is whenever we get a new shipment of weapons!” He pumped his arm. “Speaking of which, do you wanna go and have another fight with me? This time with gauntlets.” There was a smile on his face too, he knew that Sylvain’s height wouldn’t help him, he’d destroy him with his fists.

“I can’t say I’m not interested in it because we’d still wouldn’t be in the classroom, but I’m not feeling up for another fight.” He looked around, there were some cute girls going around the gardens, but nothing too big for Sylvain to actually ditch his partner in crime at the moment. “Maybe we can go out to town.”

“Bad idea, what if Byleth told the guards to notify him if we tried to leave? I think our best option is doing something here at the monastery.”

“You’re right, we should. All right, how about this. We go play a prank on Seteth, that sounds good?”

Caspar shot up. “Aw yeah, that sounds fun.” But then his smile suddenly died. “Wouldn’t he get mad though?”

Sylvain shook his head, but then stopped. His face showed disappointment. “You’re right, he would and we would get in trouble, maybe even bring Lady Rhea into this.”

Both men dropped their heads in defeat with a long sigh. “I guess there isn’t anything we can do to not study. Argh!” Caspar screamed in frustration. “What do we do now?”

“We go back to the classroom, and perish with our books, I guess.” Sylvain scratched his right temple as he put his free arm around Caspar and led him back to the classroom. “Man, this sucks.”

“I know,” said Caspar when he sat down on his chair. “I thought we could at least do something.” He looked at the book on his table, still open and still on the same page it had been for hours now. “Screw that!” He pushed it off the table. “Man, I don’t wanna study.”

Sylvain turned to the other man. “Alright, Caspar. How many chickens would it take to kill a lion?”

Caspar turned to look at Sylvain with a strange face. “Uhh, what? You mean a blue lion or..?”

At that, Sylvain laughed. “No, not a blue lion, a literal lion. See, I think it’d have to be at least fifty.”

“Fifty? No way! It’d have to take so many more to bring a lion down, I’d say a thousand.”

They laughed. Finally they had found something to do instead of studying. “No, I think a thousand chickens would be too much. Have you ever been pecked by a chicken before, it hurts!”

“One of my uncles once gave me a chicken for a birthday present when I was a child back at the Bergliez manor, so yeah, I know.” Caspar playfully winced and clutched his ankle. “Okay, Sylvain. Do you think fish sleep? Or do they screw around all night while we are asleep?”

“Oh that one’s weird, but easy. They do sleep, but we don’t see it because they don’t have eyelids,” Sylvain said proudfully. His knowledge about useless facts was impressing, to say the least. He had always loved satisfying his curiosity, although it wasn’t something he shared often. “Hey, do you remember those things Dedue made the other day? What did he call them? It was a Duscurian meal if I remember correctly.”

“They were called… corndogs. What about them?”

“Okay, hear me out, Caspar.” Sylvain slid to the edge of his seat, adding emphasis to his question. “Are they a sandwich? Or a popsicle?”

Caspar wasn’t expecting that question to be made. He and Sylvain were laughing loud now, having fun at the random questions they were asking.

“I say they’re popsicles. They’re on a stick, after all,” Caspar mentioned while still laughing.

Sylvain had to clutch his stomach. “No, no! They’re not popsicles, they’d have to be cold, and the ones we ate that time were hot.” He needed to take a moment to stop laughing, and then he continued. “I’d say they’re sandwiches, they had bread in them, around the sausage.”

After taking a moment to compose himself too, Caspar added, “no, it wouldn’t be a sandwich. Those don’t have a stick holding the entire thing. They’d be…”

As if they arranged to be synchronized, both said at the same time “skewers!”

Then, they started laughing just as much as they did, if not more. Their laughs echoed through the room, and they were sure that if someone was outside, close to the classroom, they would be able to hear them. Nevertheless, they didn’t care at that moment, all there was were the laughs they were sharing. It was really fun.

“Yeah, studying is for chumps,” Caspar said finally. “Alright, Sylvain. what do you think of…”


	3. A moment of calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect murder scene was set up, but was it really that? Or a staging for a moment where everything could lay bare? Prompt 3 "Water" For Sylvain week 2020

Sylvain walked with Ingrid through the forest, with him walking behind her as he covered her eyes and led her to the place he wanted to go to. It was dark at night; the forest would have looked like a nightmare, but with the full moon shining bright on them, it felt like anything but that. It was somewhat ethereal and mysterious, like a separate world from the war, where nothing bad happened.

Ingrid walked forward, carefully placing one foot in front of the other according to Sylvain’s directions. She felt somewhat awkward walking in full darkness after some time, so she felt the need to ask what was going on. “Sylvain, are you telling me where we’re going now?” There was a tinge of fear that she couldn’t hide in her voice.

Yet Sylvain only chuckled, reassuring her. “Don’t worry, Ingrid. We’re almost there.” He knew that what he was doing seemed suspicious, but there were no ill intentions at all. In fact, Sylvain knew he was going to impress Ingrid very much.

“Why did you decide to take me, though? You could have taken anybody else.” Still voicing her concerns, Ingrid mentioned how Sylvain could have asked someone like Felix, or any other of their friends.

Sylvain stopped for a bit, turning Ingrid around and letting her open her eyes. “I want to show you something. But I can’t let you see what it is until we get there.”

Ingrid looked around, she didn’t recognize those parts of the woods, and her anxiety was rising more and more. “I’m assuming this is it? Sylvain… I don’t recognize any of this, where are we?”

He put his hands on Ingrid’s shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. “You trust me, don’t you? I swear you’re going to like this.” With a smile, he turned Ingrid around once more and continued walking as he covered her eyes.

“I have to admit I don’t trust you that much,” she finally blurted out. “Not when you’re dragging me all the way into the woods like a murder scene.”

Sylvain burst out in laughter. “A murder scene? Ingrid, you’re crazy. You know I wouldn’t hurt you, ever. Anyway, we’re here.”

“Sylvain, I’m not—“ Ingrid trailed off when she saw what was in front of her.

It was a big pool of water, water that reflected the moon in its clear surface, making it seem like it was a portal to another world. Many fireflies hovered slowly through the air, making the place look more enchanted than normal. A murder scene was way off from what Ingrid found right then.

She was left speechless as she looked at the place. She didn’t know there could be something like this hidden near Garreg Mach. Never in her academy days did Ingrid ever come across the hidden lake, nor she ever imagined she would see that.

So, when Ingrid spoke once more, it wasn’t until some long moments. “How did you find this place?”

Meanwhile, Sylvain had a big smile on his face. “A couple of days before we had to leave for the war. I was worried this might’ve been destroyed during the chaos, but it didn’t. I’ve been coming here by myself for a while and I thought that maybe I could invite someone.”

“I see. This is a beautiful place.” There was a smile on Ingrid’s face now, too. But it died down quickly. “Wait… is that why you brought that bag with you?”

“Yup!” With a move of his shoulders, Sylvain brought the bag he carried in front of them. “You and I are going to swim. Unless you want to go skinny dipping.” A smirk joined the wink on his face.

Ingrid started laughing. Any other day she would’ve just simply gone away, but she was in awe by the lake and she was not going to miss that opportunity. “No thank you. I’ll even accept that… two-piece. Let me guess, Dorothea gave it to you, right?” She took it from Sylvain’s hands and examined it. It was baby-blue-colored.

And thankfully it looked like it fit her well. “Yeah, she actually bought it with me. Dorothea said you would like the color,” Sylvain spoke with a slight smile on his face. For the first time, he was doing something genuinely--although he still couldn’t wait for Ingrid to put it on.

“Very nice of her,” said Ingrid before looking back at Sylvain. “Alright. Umm… I’m going to go over to that bush and get changed. No peeking or I’m really going.”

“No worries, Ingrid.” Sylvain winked at her one more time. “I’m just going to change right here. I’ve got nothing to hide.” He then took off his plate armor and shirt. His skin was as fair and as perfect as his face. There were absolutely no scars on his taut pecs or defined abs, but such was to be expected if he wore the armor.

Ingrid blushed slightly and added a roll of her eyes. “Sure you don’t.” She went behind the bush and turned around, not wanting to see him as she changed into the swimsuit. “Have you told anybody else about this lake?” She asked, to make the silent moment less awkward.

Sylvain continued with his leg plates and pants. “Nope. You’re the first.”

Ingrid was done with her armor and clothes, as she wore less than Sylvain did, but she kept her gaze to the ground when she saw Sylvain completely naked. “Oh, I thought that perhaps you’d talked about it with Dorothea if she went with you to buy the swimsuit.”

Sylvain chuckled. “No. I actually had her choose my own swimsuit and others for our friends. I plan on taking them here soon.” When he was done, he approached Ingrid. “You’re the very first who knows about this and comes here with me.”

“Oh, that’s good to know," she said while stepping out. “I have to admit, these look good.” Ingrid then turned her gaze towards the pool of water. “I’d say we run into it, like how we did with Felix and Dimitri back when we were children, but I don’t know if it’s cold.” She stepped closer, getting one foot in and feeling the warmth of the water. “Oh, Sylvain!”

“I know. Despite it being the night for a while now, the sun still warmed it.” He got closer to Ingrid, and with a big smile, he said, “Ready?” Before taking her hand.

They took some steps back before running into the water and diving into it. When they resurfaced, they started laughing. The water felt great, it felt as if it was washing their worries away in an instant. There was nothing but the two of them relieving old memories and laughing and swimming like they used to do.

It was a good moment, a nice, quiet moment that they needed after so much war and death. It truly felt like they went to a different world than Fódlan. A private, secluded pond just for the two of them, where no dangers could reach them whatsoever.

They swam and splashed each other, played like old times. The water was everything they needed at that moment, and they were enjoying it just as they deserved.

Eventually, there came a time in which both Sylvain and Ingrid just floated there, drifting through the pond and looking at the starry sky and the silver moon above them. The silence that came over them lasted for a while as well since they didn’t need to say any words, but soon, Sylvain was the one to break that silent moment. “Thank you for coming with me, Ingrid. I know this seemed suspicious at first, but really, it means a lot to me.”

Ingrid continued drifting, she could feel Sylvain’s warmth getting close. “My pleasure. I admit this was better than I thought. But can I ask why you decided to invite me?”

Sylvain ended up floating next to Ingrid. “I wanted to spend some time alone with someone and afford myself to be weak for a moment. War’s been hard on everybody, and I know that we all have our struggles, hell, look at Dimitri. I needed a moment to let my guard down for a while. I figured you wouldn’t criticize or make fun of me.”

There was no sound other than Sylvain’s words at that moment. They drifted together now, and while they couldn’t see each other’s face, it was as if they were gazing right into the other’s eyes. “I would never do that, Sylvain. I don’t think our friends would either. Yes, we have all suffered in this war, but I believe that’s what brought us closer. I know neither Dimitri nor Felix or Dedue, Ashe, Mercedes or Annette would call you weak. Honestly? Seeing you, the person who always cheers us up becoming sad for a moment would allow for all of us to have a heart to heart. I think we need something like that. It would tell us that even the strongest can allow themselves to feel for a moment.”

Sylvain’s voice was low now, it held a little sadness that he didn’t want to show despite what was said before. “You really think that? I thought that people only liked me because it was just… me, Sylvain, bearer of the crest of Gautier. I don't think of myself as that strongly.”

Ingrid chuckled at the response. “Not at all. We—your friends, wouldn’t ever take you for granted or like you just for your crest, if anything, we all have them too. What I mean is… we all have things that make us invaluable, that makes us special and important to others. You can allow yourself to be weak right here, Sylvain. There’s no need to worry if it’s just us.” She knew perfectly that it wasn't a weakness, he tried to continue acting how others expected him to, but she wasn't going to mention any of that at the moment.

A small smile presented itself on Sylvain’s lips. Those were words he thought he would never hear, not even from his closest friends, but right then, he felt like everything was possible now, that he didn’t need to hide anything from her or his other friends because they believed in him. His preconceptions were wrong and he felt somewhat sad about it, but he knew now. “Heh. See, this is why I wanted to invite you first. I knew you wouldn’t mock me for this. You get me, Ingrid.” It was a new perspective, and he felt like his friendship with her reached a whole new level.

She giggled in response. “How could I not after being friends all these years…” she stood silent for another moment, letting her words hang in the air and let the man understand that she cared deeply for him too. “Thank you, Sylvain. For bringing me here. This was one of the best nights of my life.”

Because being in the water, drifting into infinity and nothingness at the same time in a quiet, ethereal time, was exactly what they needed. Cloud nine, heaven, it was nothing compared to that moment, in which the two of them could bare their souls naked and let everything go. All worries, sadness, emptiness, wounds, death... everything was gone, and right then there were only the two of them in the water under millions of stars watching over them.


	4. Memories of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you say was your most vivid memory? Something that you couldn't ever forget? For him, it was something he couldn't tell anybody. A memory he would take to his grave... if he didn't reflect on it and what it meant first. Sylvain week prompt 4 "memory"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content in this specific chapter

“So, what are you doing right now? You’re not one to stay this quiet."

What was he thinking about? A memory that never seemed to leave his mind. Always on the back of his head at every moment, resurfacing at random—or perhaps by actions that reminded him of that specific day, whatever it was, it seemed to never escape him.

Would he say that that memory could never let him rest? Sylvain wasn’t sure, but each day, he thought about it more and more, what it could’ve been, what could’ve changed. There weren’t any what-ifs in his life, and that memory wasn’t certainly one those, but Sylvain always thought… what if things had been different? Would that have happened?

It was always fresh on his mind, but he couldn’t ever forget that. It always seemed to bring him a thrilling sensation. Guilt as well, but he always tried to ignore that to the best of his ability. It always seemed to bring him a smile too—after getting rid of the initial worry. It felt good, and he wished he could relive it again, but he wasn’t sure if he could. Remembering it was the only thing he could do. Perhaps he could imagine more happening, but that certainly didn’t bring as much emotion as remembering what actually happened.

He stayed in silence, a smile on his lips and gaze staring at nothing.

_ Sylvain had met with him for a couple of times now, but nothing had been as intense as that specific day, that fated day. Could he have predicted the outcome? Known what would happen? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t think about it at the time. He wasn’t known for doing stuff like that and yet, being there… a foreign desire took control over him. Made him lose all his senses and just… let everything go. _

_ “I really cannot explain what I’m doing here. I just felt like coming and hang out with you.” _

_ “Yeah? I feel the same. I know this is weird of me to say, knowing my reputation, but you have a little something that keeps bringing me back to you.” _

_ “Seriously? Heh. I never would’ve thought I’d have something that you liked.” _

_ “Me neither. But whatever. It’s not like I’m one to keep my thoughts silent, even if I don’t honestly know what they are.” _

_ “I agree with you, pal. I don’t know what I’m feeling either, but I know we can work it out, can’t we?” _

_ “I hope so. I am definitely tired of hiding. If this is real, then I’d rather we sort things out or end whatever this is.” _

_ “Ugh. Me too, Sylvain. I’m running out of excuses, and while telling the others I’m going training alone still seems to work, I know they’re starting to get suspicious.” _

_ “Well, we’re here now, Caspar. Let’s… talk it out.” _

_ Sylvain and Caspar stood right in front of the other inside a small cabin on the outskirts of Faerghus and the Empire. It was a small, secret place they had agreed on meeting each other after war started and they reunited with everybody else at the Monastery. It must have been fate that brought them there though, as it was very hard to contact the other—with what Sylvain and his affairs in the kingdom, and Caspar roaming Fódlan in search of more training and strength, it was almost impossible to get ahold of the other. _

_ They met there to finally figure out what had been going on between them. To see if there really was a spark present, or if everything was just something else, something less meaningful. _

_ Yet, nobody spoke. They continued looking at each other with straight faces, trying to figure out what the other was thinking, what they were thinking themselves. Maybe they weren’t thinking of anything at all, but they had no way of knowing. The gazes didn’t stop and so, the long moments become longer and more silent. _

_ It must have been at least close to thirty minutes when Caspar finally groaned in frustration, scratched his head and leaned onto the wall. “You got any ideas, Sylvain?” _

_ “I don’t. I’d try to do what I do with girls, but this beyond me.” _

_ The silence continued again, but this time they weren’t looking at each other. They were thinking of what they felt right then. Was there really an attraction? Was it just some carnal desire that could be satisfied quickly? _

_ Sylvain had to know. “Alright, I think we should just blurt things out, overthinking this is not my style and it’s not helping.” _

_ Caspar nodded. “Yeah, me neither.” He pulled a chair that was next to him and sat down. “You go first.” _

_ Sylvain grew a slight blush on his face as he sat on a small couch in front of Caspar. “Well, I like that… uh…” he trailed off afterwards, not knowing what else to say at the moment, or perhaps he didn’t want to say anything yet. “You’re…” _

_ Caspar didn’t understand why he suddenly got nervous, that was why they were there for, right? “Man. Okay, I’ll go. A while ago I saw you shirtless, and I saw your defined body. That was one of the first things that attracted me to you. You know, for someone who says he dislikes training, you have a pretty amazing body, Sylvain. You train when nobody's looking, huh?” He pumped his arm and added a smile. _

_ “Heh. No, I don’t. I just do it as is needed when I rarely train. You though, you’re on a whole other level. You’re always training and I don’t like that, but I have to say, your body is probably one of the bests out there.” Sylvain thought about something else to add for a couple of seconds, before speaking up once more. “And I like how you’re not afraid of calling everybody on their bs. Some people just need to hear their truths.” He added a smile and some nods with that. _

_ “Huh… oh yeah. I just don’t like telling people what they want to hear when it’s not the correct thing to say.” Caspar scratched his head another time. To him, that wasn’t an embarrassing thing, but he knew that sometimes people got angry and called him rude. “I like how popular you are as well. I’ve always wanted to be a little more popular, but not being in line for the Bergliez throne and not having a crest either don’t make me suitable—oh! But I don’t mean that because of your crest, I know that’s a bad subject for you. What I mean is… popularity overall.” _

_ Sylvain shook his head and chuckled. It was true that part of his popularity came from being the only son of Margrave Gautier that bore a crest. He always tried to ignore that, but it bugged him more than he’d like to admit it. “It’s okay. You might not have a crest, but I know you’ll make a name out of yourself with your fighting prowess. Honestly, no one’s as good as you, Caspar.” _

_ The blue-haired man smiled widely and cheered. It was true that Caspar didn’t are for the throne or the riches that came from being a noble. If he was going to make it big—which also wasn’t a priority to him, he knew he’d achieve that by being a good soldier, a strong soldier. _

_ And then, the conversation seemed to end there. Neither of the two said anything else, they just stayed in silence looking at one another before they started laughing to break the awkward silence. Was that really everything they wanted to say though? Or was there something hiding that was trying to come out? Were they fighting to let it out? Or fighting to keep it hidden? _

_ No… if they were there, then they couldn’t be fighting to keep it hidden. That must’ve meant that nobody had anything else to say. At least… Sylvain didn’t. He didn’t feel the need to mention something else, nor he thought there was anything else he wanted to say. _

_ The laughter died down and both men stood up, ready to leave the cabin and everything behind. “Well, Caspar,” said Sylvain as he turned on the knob. “I guess this is where we part—“ _

_ And as sudden as that, he felt himself being pulled back and slammed against the wall. A pair of lips crashed against his own, and his eyes instinctively closed as he let Caspar’s tongue enter his mouth. _

_ That intense kiss lasted for just a couple of seconds, but when it was over, Sylvain was panting for air, and his expression denoted shock. “Wh--” _

_ “I wasn’t done yet,” Caspar said with a low voice. At the next moment, he mashed his lips against Sylvain’s once more, taking advantage of his shock to move his tongue inside him once again. He tasted like coffee and oranges. An odd, yet tasteful flavor. Ever since the first time Caspar kissed Sylvain, he always felt a kind of rush that was entirely different from the thrill of battle, but still, a powerful emotion that he loved experiencing. _

_ Their kissing continued, and the shorter man started undoing Sylvain’s chest armor. It fell to the ground with a clank. Caspar then moved his hands towards his chest, gently feeling up the taut pecs the taller man had. He could even feel that his nipples were a little erect through the shirt and that only helped Caspar become hornier and feel hotter. _

_ They separated for a moment, in which Caspar could see that Sylvain’s pupils were dilated with lust as he took his shirt off. Sylvain had always had a nice body, and getting to admire it there, in private… it was amazing. Caspar’s hands then moved to his own chest plate and shirt, removing them in instants. They looked at each other, silently gazing at the other’s body and taking all of it in. _

_ Immediately afterwards, Sylvain pulled Caspar close to kiss him again. His back feeling the cool walls of the cabin felt great on him. He didn’t realize he was feeling extremely hot until the breeze and the walls caressed his skin. His hands caressed Caspar’s in return, feeling the very defined muscles he had. All over his hands felt every line and crevice that made the other man. _

_ But he wanted more than just feeling Caspar up. He pushed him roughly and their gazes met once again, yet there was nothing to say as both of them started undoing their pants, revealing the tight underwear they used—looking tighter by their growing erections. _

_ And just like that, Caspar went onto his knees and pulled Sylvain’s down, revealing his long length and taking it into his hand before giving it a couple gentle pulls. As soon as Sylvain felt Caspar’s calloused hands grab his cock, he released a moan pleasure that he didn’t know he was holding back. His whole body relaxed and his hips bucked a little, to prompt Caspar to suck him off already. _

_ The shorter man complied and took his dick in his mouth. Caspar didn’t know if his long dick was something some girls hunted Sylvain for, but he was really impressed by his size. It lacked a little girth, but it was still considerable. _

_ His tongue flattened to let Sylvain’s dick glide into his mouth easily. He had to relax too, otherwise, he would’ve started gagging the moment Sylvain started fucking his mouth. As Sylvain did that, Caspar pulled his dick out and started stroking it, while his free hand slowly snaked between Sylvain’s thighs and made its way to his entrance. His index finger started massaging it softly as he relaxed more. _

_ Sylvain started moaning, throwing his head back as he continued fucking Caspar’s mouth. The slight searing sensation in his ass made everything feel hotter, both his body and the pooling around his stomach. _

_ Caspar continued easing him, inserting two fingers and scissoring them to bring more pressure into Sylvain’s gut and to stretch him faster. Both were desperate for a release, and they were going to get it fast and hard. _

_ He didn’t think Sylvain would be stretched enough, his dick was throbbing. He stopped sucking on the other’s dick and then stood up. Sylvain had a red flush all over his face and Caspar was sure he had one as well, but all he was thinking about was making Sylvain his. _

_ He turned the taller man around, pressing his midsection onto the wall as he lined his dick to his entrance. His dick was missing a couple of inches that Sylvain’s had, but he was much girthier, and the redhead felt it when Caspar pushed in. Even as he did it softly, Sylvain felt his insides burn as he was being penetrated. _

_ When the shorter man was fully sheathed, and his body pressed with his, Sylvain moaned loudly for a long moment. He let go of all his breath and what he felt he didn’t even have. _

_ Afterwards, Caspar started ramming his dick into Sylvain with full force, sliding almost all the way out and then slamming in back hard. The sounds of Caspar’s hips clashing into Sylvain’s tight butt were louder than their combined moans. It was such a sign that both of them were pent up, that they needed to do something like that. _

_ And not only that. With the way Caspar was fucking him, Sylvain knew that there really was something between the two, that it wasn’t nothing, just a passing thought. It was so much more than that, and the way Caspar was rocking his whole world was letting him know. _

_ His hands were suddenly held by Caspar’s, who pinned them into the wall for leverage so he could go deeper, harder and faster. Pressure was building in him once more, his head felt like it was about to explode and his eyes were closed so tight he was starting to see white. _

_ Nevertheless, Sylvain wanted it to last for so much more. His hips started meeting Caspar’s halfway, and that made his dick start grazing the wall and get friction of his own. It was a paradise of pleasure, and Sylvain was right in the middle of it. _

_ Both of them started groaning, mixed in with whimpers as they started reaching their climaxes. There were still no words said between them, but what could be said? Sylvain was sure that he didn’t love Caspar, not at that moment. _

_ And yet, when Caspar pressed his body into his and they came together, nothing felt the same. As he was filled with his hot essence, as he spilt his all over the wall and his abs, as they slumped onto the floor together… everything was different. _

_ As they huffed for air, lying in a sweaty mess, they looked at each other, and then their gazes turned to the ceiling. _

“Nothing in particular,” said Sylvain. His heart was beating fast, and he was glad he didn’t actually get an erection while remembering everything that happened that day. “Just… reminiscing of something…”

Something that could only stay hidden in his memory, something that he couldn’t say.

Hidden, yet still the most vivid memory on his mind.


End file.
